Firefly
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Summer Camp Week 4 prompt Firefly, yet another unique take on the prompt. I hope you enjoy!
1. Firefly

**AN**: Here's another short fic for Adaon's Summer Camp Week 4 challenge, I hope you enjoy!

**Beta**: Thanks to Jade for the Edit!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Firefly**

The black sedan turned the corner sharply sending a spray of water over the already slick sidewalk. Heero took the next left and pressed on, right hand tight on the steering wheel while his left pressed against his side.

"Heero..." his name was spoken in a pleading tone, and the worry in Relena's voice was almost enough to stop him.

But he stubbornly shook his head, "We're following protocol," he ground out through clenched teeth cobalt eyes searching the streets for a suitable place to stop.

"But you've been shot!" she exclaimed turning in the passenger's seat to once again try and get a look at his side. "You need to go to a hospital, how is that _not_ protocol?!"

The former pilot drew in a shallow breath feeling sweat drip down the back of his neck, as the fire in his side increased. "Security was breached from the inside," he began monotone, finally seeing what he'd been searching for. "Protocol states I get you to a safe location then send a message to one of the other pilots." Heero eased the car to a stop inside the parking lot of a small motel.

Relena reached out a shaking hand to take hold of his arm, "How can a hospital not be a safe location?" Heero was forced to look into those endless blue eyes and actually see the well of concern he'd only heard till now.

"Wait here," he said dodging the question. Opening the door, Heero stepped out into the rain grinding his teeth against a groan of pain. Taking out a long trench coat from behind him, Heero slipped it on. He pressed it tightly to his side with his right hand while he attempted to wash most of the blood off his left with the rain water, before Heero made his way into the small office.

It had been a long day, security had been breeched at Relena's speech, and it had become obvious very quickly that the source was inside Preventers. Local mob connections had been called in, and Heero had been forced to dump his work issued wheels and switch over to something untraceable. Internally he was fuming that something like this could have happened right under their noses, but at least when the bullets had started to fly Relena had been safe.

A shot of pain raced across Heero's chest, causing his right hand to jerk while he was signing his alias name on the motels registry. No blood was visible but Heero knew he must have looked pale, though if the manager thought anything of it he didn't let it show just passed the key across the table.

Stepping back out into the rain, Heero made his was back over to the car, Relena was already getting out. Opening the back door Heero fished out the first aid kit he managed to grab from their first car before having to ditch it. When he straightened up with a hiss of pain Relena was right next to him.

"Here," she said softly taking the bag from him, "What room?"

"21."

She looked at him with a critical eye, "You couldn't get anything closer?" Heero's own dark eyes were looking up to the second floor of the motel down near the far end where their room waited.

"I'll be alright," he attempted to assure, though Relena looked anything but, as they started up the stairs.

Once inside the hotel room Heero bolted the door behind them while Relena switched on some lights. Heero leaned his weight against the door resting his head back as the cold rain water dripped off him. His left hand pulled out his phone, noting that it was a little blood smeared from the first contact he'd made with Duo. Being the core of Relena's security Une had issued each of the former pilots a separate phone, unlisted and untraceable.

"Heero you really need to lay down," Relena's voice brought Heero's eyes up and for a moment he was captivated by her. Blond hair fell damply around her face and the rain has left a slight shine to her features. It had also left her blouse clinging to her pale frame.

Shaking his head, Heero returned his attention to the phone in his hand, "Have to get a message to Duo..." he muttered fingers pressing on the necessary keys. Secured phones or not Heero kept the message cryptic knowing Duo would be able to make sense of it.

He was just about to return the device to his pocket when Relena took it from his hand, "You need to sit down," the worry was still there in her voice, but he could clearly hear the note of command as well.

Before taking a seat on the bed, Heero peeled the sodden jacket off, tossing it over the back of a chair. "You've lost a lot of blood," Relena commented worriedly, small hands already beginning to unbutton his white shirt.

"It's not too bad," he lied. Heero knew he'd lost a fair amount of blood but at the moment that wasn't his main concern, getting the bullet out and making sure he wasn't bleeding internally were higher on his list. Seating himself near the head of the bed Heero leaned back with a groan and looked down at his exposed side, fresh and dried blood coated his skin.

Relena came up beside him, large first aid kit in hand, "What can I do?" she asked, voice shaking just a little but Heero could see the determination in her eyes.

WMWMWMW

"You should get some rest," he told Relena softly. She had stretched out on the other side of the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, left arm on the center of his chest.

"Says the man with a gunshot wound," she returned sleepy but looked up at him with a smile.

Heero grimaces once she was no longer looking at him. He'd managed to removed the bullet and Relena had cleaned and dressed the wounds; he was so used to having to do it himself it had struck him as odd. Struggling to remove a bullet in some out of the way place had brought back all sorts of memories of the war. He might not have liked the concern that Preventers showed for their agents. But he had to admit it was better than digging the lead out of yourself.

"It's my job to protect you," he told her, and after a moment reached out his right hand to touch his 9mm. It wasn't much in the way of protection with only one clip, but Heero didn't expect to be found here.

He could feel Relena's eyes watching him and he looked down to meet her gaze, "You did an excellent job of it." She shifted pushing herself up so she was nearly straddling him left arm pressed against the mattress at a safe distance from his side. "I think you deserve some form of payment."

The former pilot eyed her for a moment before Relena dipped her head to his chest and lightly kissed the skin sending a rush through his entire body. She looked up at him through long lashes "How's the pain?" she asked suggestively. Heero ducked his head to steal a kiss of his own, feeling Relena smile against his lips before she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Heero would have been perfectly content to let the moment last but he wasn't breathing as deeply with the fresh wound in his side, and needed air. He kept his breaths shallow not wanted to aggravate his side nor let Relena know how much pain he was in. She leaned down to lightly kiss his chest again; the rush it sent through Heero awoke his senses. The results of which were both good and bad, but he'd willing take the bad to be this close to Relena.

Reaching out a hand to cup the side of her face Heero drew her slowly to him about to cover his reddened lips with his own when there was a knock on the door. Relena moved to get up, but Heero halted her with a firm grip on her wrist. Forcing himself painfully to his feet, Heero walked softly towards the door gun in hand. Once there he knocked once against the wooden surface.

There was a returning knock.

"Password?" Heero called through the wood, fingers resting against the trigger guard of his gun.

"Firefly," Duo's voice responded clearly.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	2. Firefly 2

**AN**: This continuation came at the request of **Aristale**** Wolf** who didn't want Firefly to end where it was, she wanted more. And if it's Hurt/Comfort you want I'm more than happy to oblige.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing

**Firefly 2**

Heero opened the door for his friend stepping aside and lowering his gun. "Good to see you both alive and _well_," Duo said with a cheeky smile, winking suggestively at Relena who had shifted to the edge of the bed. "We were relieved to get your message, why'd it take so long?"

Shutting the door behind the braided man Heero threw the bolt back in place pulling in a pained breath, "They were using local resources to track us," Heero said lowering himself gingerly onto a nearby chair, "It took awhile to shake them."

"Une's going ballistic right now. She's got Wufei, Sally and Trowa searching the records to find the agent behind this," Duo explained leaning back against the wall, Heero didn't miss the way his eyes swept over Heero's blood soaked shirt.

"It's nothing," he said lifting his shirt to show that the injury had been treated already. "What's our next move?"

"Helicopter's coming ETA thirty minutes," Duo said pushing off the wall, he took hold of the other chair and spun it around sitting on it backwards so he could see both Heero and Relena. "It'll take us back to the agency," he looked to Relena, "You're rooms being prepared, Une wants to keep you on site until this is sorted out."

Relena sighed folding her hands in her lap, "At least it's a comfortable prison," she said with a light sarcastic smile.

Duo just grinned and winked at her, "We'll make sure your guard is someone you can have a little fun with."

Heero didn't need either of them look at him to know that was already his job. He liked the idea of resting next to Relena, the weight of her hand on his chest, scent of her hair surrounding him. Heero glanced over in time to see a blush spread across Relena's face.

"But before all that Une wants an immediate debrief on what happened," Duo continued seriously returning his attention to Heero. The braided man stared for second before a smile spread across his face, "Are you blushing too?" he asked with a laugh, "Relena's easy but you? I didn't think you're body knew how to do that."

Heero gave no reply to that, but had a sinking suspicion he knew what Duo was talking about, "Heero?" Relena asked worriedly, and Duo suddenly got it.

"How bad is it really?" he demanded getting up off his chair and coming to kneel next to Heero.

"Just a gunshot," Heero hissed, as Duo pulled back the bandages to take a look at the wound. "Bullet's removed," he finished looking down at his inflamed side.

"But the infection's set in," Duo breathed, lavender eyes looking up to meet steely cobalt. "Relena will you bring me the first aid kit," his attention had returned to Heero's side.

"We cleaned out the wound," Relena said bringing the case over.

"How long before you were able to tend to it?" Duo asked pulling out sterile gauze pads and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"About four hours," Heero replied through grit teeth as Duo pressed a soaked pad against his side the peroxide fizzling immediately. He blinked in surprise when a cool hand came to rest on his cheek and he looked up to see Relena's concerned face. Taking hold of her hand Heero reluctantly removed it from his face.

"You must have missed something," Duo commented.

"You'll have to open it up," the former pilot instructed, he's stitched the wound himself a process Relena couldn't bring herself to watch even though she'd plucked up the courage to help him removed the bullet.

Duo was shaking his head, "Not here, we could just put more infection in," he glanced at his watch, "It won't be much longer before the helicopter arrives, you can hold on till then?" It didn't exactly sound like a question, but Heero nodded his head. He could feel a fire burning in his side and not just from the hydrogen peroxide; the infection was leaving him feeling hot all over, but he was alert and that's all that mattered.

The braided man moved away from Heero getting to his feet and pulling out his cell, "I'm going to let Une know what's happened."

"I'm sorry," Relena said kneeling beside him to recover the wound.

Heero just stared at her in confusion, "For what?"

"This is my fault," she confessed.

Still Heero was confused, "What makes you think that?"

Relena looked up at him with glassy eyes, "You told me, you'd done this before," she said a slight tremble in her voice "Patching yourself up, and now this time you get an infection…" she trailed off letting that say the rest.

Heero felt a smirk pull at his lips, and he gave his head a slow shake, "Just a matter of luck, nothing to do with you." There had been many a time tending to a wound on his own had left it infected, but he'd learned to work through it. If Duo hadn't been there now Heero knew he would have been on full alert and would have been able to maintain it for as long as necessary.

"Alright, Une's going to have medics waiting for us at the agency," Duo announced slipping his cell back into his pocket, just as the sound of the helicopter broke the relative silence of the room. Duo scooped up Heero's coat, "Gather your things Relena," he said coming to Heero's so he could take the former pilot's arm and help him to his feet.

With Duo's help Heero shrugged into his coat, and jerked in surprise when Duo's hand came to rest on his forehead. "I'll be alright," he muttered pulling away.

"You think you can make it to the roof?" Duo asked.

Relena was standing in front of the beds ready eyes locked on Heero, "Don't have much of a choice do I?" he returned sarcastically making for the door so the concerns over his health would be left behind, or he supposed more to the point follow behind. Heero couldn't expect either Relena or Duo to stop worrying about him; they'd have to stop caring first. And he was learning just how impossible that was.

Stepping back out into the dark rain, Heero made his way down the row of rooms to the service ladder that would take them to the roof. Walking didn't prove to be much of a problem for Heero, but as he reached up for the ladder he knew immediately that it would be a lot worse. Hauling himself up he felt the stitches pull in his side, but didn't really caring if they tore. They would be cut out soon enough, though the less blood he lost the better. Getting to the top of the roof Heero turned to help Relena, as the lights of the Helicopter came into view, the sound of its rotor roaring in Heero's ears. Pulling Relena up onto the roof Heero stood watching as the helicopter angled in for a landing.

The rain whipped up and Heero stood in front of Relena taking the brunt of it, the cold drops of water felt relieving to his fevered flesh. Duo led the way across the roof to the waiting helicopter helping both Relena and Heero inside. Leaning back against the seat Heero let his head rest to the side watching as the black helicopter lifted off the roof gaining altitude slowly.

"Heero?"

At the sound of his name the Japanese man looked over, only to see Duo looking at him with serious concern. "Heero, you're shaking," Duo pointed out, and it wasn't until he had that Heero felt just how cold he was _that_ soldier training numbing his mind to things that might distract him. Duo's hand was quick to follow his comment covering Heero's forehead again, "You're burning up."

"Feels cold," he admitted through chattering teeth, the shivering becoming more apparent.

"…Get you out of the wet clothes…" his hearing was coming in and out but he caught enough of what Duo said to not fight when his friend began to pull of his soaked coat. His shirt went after and several moments later he felt a blanket fall around his shoulders. The way it crinkled in his ears Heero knew it was one of those emergency blankets.

Heero just shut his eyes for the rest of the trip, responding to Duo when his friend spoke directly into his ear. His body was tired but he wasn't going to let himself fall asleep yet. The shivering stopped just before they landed, and Heero looked out the window to see a flurry of movement outside. The door was opened suddenly and hands were reaching in for him Heero swatted them away without thinking.

"Easy," Duo's voice commanded over the din, slipping past Heero and onto the landing pad Duo motioned for Heero, and the former pilot responded.

Heero got out of the helicopter and reluctantly let himself be ushered onto a gurney it was mostly with Duo's prodding he wouldn't have done it otherwise. The medics rushed him inside the building, they were speaking to each other and asking him question, question's Heero didn't feel like answering, it was so incredibly hot inside, he began to try and shrug the blankets off.

"Heero, we need you to focus!" a familiar voice broke through, and he blinked to see Sally's face come out of the fog. He moved to sit up, "No Heero just lay back, and let me take a look at you," he did as she asked cobalt eyes looking to the white ceiling just catching the flashes of people moving around him the most prominent being Sally. "Alright Heero, we're going to get you into surgery, I'm going to give you a sedative now," she informed.

He felt the prick of the needle in his skin and soon found the blackness swirling up to meet him, he didn't bother fighting it. Relena was safe his job was done.

WMWMWMW

Heero opened heavy eyes only to see the white walls of a hospital room, for an instant that surprised him but then he remembered. Glancing down at himself Heero was pleased at the minimal amount of machinery around him. An IV led into the back of his left hand, and there was a heart monitor and blood pressure cuff but neither were on.

The door to his room opened Relena's head peeking in. A vibrant smile lit her face when she saw that he was awake. "How're you feeling?" she asked softly, stepping into the room shutting the door behind her.

Heero actually had to think about it for a moment, "No pain," he comment lifting his left hand with the IV, Sally must have put something pretty strong in there. Though he didn't think it was necessary, the pain before hadn't been that bad, he could deal with any post surgery discomfort. But Sally always seemed fixed on making them as 'comfortable' as possible.

Relena came over to his bed side, "I'm glad to hear it," she said softly taking his left hand into hers.

"I thought you were confined to your room," Heero muttered rubbing at his sleep crusted eyes.

"Duo promised me someone I could have fun with," she pouted, "When he couldn't deliver I demanded to come here."

"Not exactly what either of you had in mind," the former pilot pointed out.

Relena crawled onto the bed slipping Heero's left arm around her before gently laying her head on his shoulder, "How do you know?" she asked with a suggestive smile. Heero leaned down to kiss those smiling lips, absently he felt Relena's hand slip beneath the covered to gently rest on his chest, fingertip tracing out invisible patterns which caused his skin to crawl. She looked up at him the smile still in place, "I like getting the chance to look after you."

Thanks for Reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
